Keep Holding On
by LinkxZeldalover
Summary: I don't own the song. Link conforts Zelda while she cries about her father. Twilight Princess Link and Zelda.


**A/N: Just a little music one-shot I wanted to do. Since I didn't felt like working on this new LinkxZelda courtship fanfic, I decided to do some music one-shots. By the way, I posted a new post on my blog. To go to it, go on my profile and click on the link to my blog.**

* * *

You're not alone

Together we stand

I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand

When it gets cold

And it feels like the end

There's no place to go

You know I won't give in

No I won't give in

Zelda sat down on the couch, looking down at her hands deplorably as she thought about her father. She rubbed her hand up and down her leg as she tried to stop the tears from escaping the corner of her eyes. She blinked back some that had merely fell to her cheek and took a deep breath, sitting up straight and looking forward blankly. Oh how she missed him.

Keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Just stay strong

'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Zelda shut her eyes tightly, her lips trembling. She had gone this far to not cry and certainly could stop herself from crying. She clenched her hands into fist, blinking back more tears. Zelda leaned back in the couch and looked down at her lap, playing with her skirt.

So far away

I wish you were here

Before it's too late, this could all disappear

Before the doors close

And it comes to an end

With you by my side I will fight and defend

I'll fight and defend

Yeah, yeah

Link walked in the room and frowned when he saw his fiancée on the couch, trying not to cry. Link right away went towards the couch and sat down on it, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Zelda looked up at Link, her eyes watery. Link gave her a small smile and hugged her to him, where Zelda began to let out her tears with cries and sobs, her face pressed in his chest, her body shaking with her sobs.

"Shhh," Link soothed, pushing back a few strands of hair that escaped her braids. He rocked her back and forth. Zelda clung to him, afraid that if she did that he would go away like her father. "It's okay, Zelda. It's okay; I'm here."

"Don't leave me!" Zelda cried, her tears wetting his shirt. "Don't leave me, Link."

"I'm not," Link whispered, putting his chin on her head. "Don't worry, Zelda, I'm not leaving you."

Keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Just stay strong

'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

"I miss him, Link."

"I know," Link said quietly. Zelda let out more cries, small hick-ups coming from her mouth. Link rubbed his hand up and down her back, kissing her head.

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe

Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny

Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

After a moment, Zelda's cries subsided and pulled away slightly, her hands on Link's shoulders. Link looked down at her and watched her intently. Zelda looked up at Link, some tears sliding down her cheeks. Link wiped them away with his thumb.

"It's alright, Zelda," Link said. "I'll take care of you." Zelda smiled.

La da da da

La da da da

La da da da da da da da da

"Will you?" she asked. Link nodded.

"Whatever you want."

"Can you hold me?" Zelda asked. Link nodded and pulled her to him, her head on his shoulder.

Keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Just stay strong

'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

"I love you, Link," Zelda said, looking up at Link.

"I love you too, Zelda," Link said, putting a small kiss on her lips. Zelda put her head on his shoulder.

There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

And with that, Link and Zelda fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: So, did you like it? Please review**.


End file.
